Secret Jutsu
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: "Biarkan aku membunuhmu, menyerahlah padaku, Naruto!"/ "Tidak bisa, kau tidak akan membunuhku!"/ "Menurutku ini sama seperti harapan. Meskipun begitu, sampai aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan terus bertahan. Dan bagi kita yang telah dipercayakan, mungkin itulah artinya—menjadi seorang ninja." #NaruSasuDay2016 #Canon.Oneshot.RnR


_**Secret Jutsu**_

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu (Always)**

 **Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Rate T**

 **M-PREG! (FIRST)**

 **Oneshot (langsung selesai)**

 **Warning: Mengandung unsur Yaoi! OOC, OOT, AU! Typo~**

 **/Ini cuma fanfic parodi asem yang dibuat berdasarkan adegan pukul-pukulan Naruto sama Sasuke di episode 477. Jadi, jangan kelewat baper bacanya… Sekaligus mau nyaingin novel-novel yang bakal jadi** _ **the next arc Naruto Shippuden**_ **, saya juga mau buat novel versi saya sendiri fufufufuh :'v Meski gak** _ **canon**_ **, gak apalah yang penting saya bisa cerita ke kalian-kalian ini~ Dan juga―**

 _ **HAPPY NARUSASU DAY MINNA!**_ **/**

 _ **Enjoy It~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terduduk lesu di teras rumahnya. Kakinya yang menggantung diayunkan, tanda bahwa dia sedang bosan. Matanya menatap ke arah langit biru, lalu menghela nafas pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah lima belas menit duduk disini! Ya, bagi Sasuke lima belas menit itu waktu yang berharga. Selama itu mungkin dia bisa melakukan banyak kegiatan. Melatih _jutsu_ -nya mungkin.

Tapi, sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sesukanya seperti dulu. Ini semua karena ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang rentan bila dia melakukan kegiatan kasar. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang membesar. Bukan karena Sasuke terlalu banyak makan _yakiniku_ dalam pesta perayaan keberhasilan perang lima bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja bukan itu. Yang di dalam perutnya ini adalah janin hidup. Anaknya sendiri.

"Astaga! Orang idiot itu kemana perginya?! Lama sekali." Gerutunya dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke mulai jengah begitu memasuki menit ke-59 dalam rangka menanti teman serumahnya itu kembali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Manusia dungu yang dielu-elukan banyak orang sebagai pahlawan perang sekaligus orang yang membuat janin di perutnya ini ada. Ayah dari anaknya dan suaminya. Bukan―tapi orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya.

Sebelum pria _blonde_ itu menghilang dari depan matanya Sasuke berpesan, "Apel merah dan tomat. Tidak pakai lama! Cepat pergi! Ingat jangan lama!" yang dibalas dengan cengiran kaku olehnya, "Baik, Sasuke―tunggu, aku akan segera kembali!" lalu dia pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengingatnya. Melihat Naruto menderita adalah salah satu favoritnya. Salah sendiri membuatnya jadi begini. Dia sudah mematahkan keinginannya menjadi Hokage, membuatnya hamil, menjadikannya orang paling aneh di dunia ini setelah Orochimaru.

"Tidak masalah kau tidak menjadi Hokage sekalipun, kau bisa menjadi istri calon Hokage." Katanya, yang membuat Sasuke langsung melayangkan pukulan keras di perut orang idiot itu saat mereka baru sadar di rumah sakit Konoha. Kenapa laki-laki itu selalu membuat semuanya terlihat ringan. Seperti menghamilinya juga bukan masalah yang besar. Bukan berarti Sasuke menyesal dengan adanya janin dalam perutnya ini. Tentu saja dia sangat menyayanginya.

Meski hidupnya pernah mengalami kesuraman, setidaknya dia pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarganya. Dia memang tidak bisa menjadi Hokage, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membangun klannya―secara tidak langsung―dia juga bisa memberikan keluarga yang sempurna untuk anaknya.

 _Eh?!_

Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Hal _absurd_ macam apa itu?! Keluarga? Dia, Naruto dan anaknya ini begitu? Yang benar saja. Ingat, Naruto itu orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan benar-benar menjadi suaminya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil batu di dekatnya dan melemparnya keluar pagar hingga terdengar suara benturan keras dilanjutkan dengan―

"Gyaaaa! Sakiiiit!"

Tidak perlu kesana untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja terkena lemparan cantik itu. Sudah jelas itu makhluk kuning mesum. Teman serumahnya.

Dengan tangan penuh dengan kantung belanjaan, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, " _Teme_! Kenapa kau melempar batu? Bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan salam, kau ini kejam sekali!" semburnya sambil mengusap kepala.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Itu tadi adalah ucapan selamat datang dariku, berbanggalah karena aku menyambutmu bahkan sebelum kau menginjakan kakimu di rumah ini." Seperti biasanya, mulut _'ibu'_ muda ini selalu sepedas cabai merah. Sanggup membuat Naruto bungkam, kalian tidak tahu saja semakin ditanggapi, Sasuke bisa makin menjadi. Dan jika itu terjadi, Naruto tidak diperbolehkan tidur di rumah, dan mau tidak mau menghabiskan malamnya di kursi taman.

Daripada punggungnya sakit karena kerasnya kursi taman lebih baik dia mengalah. Sasuke begini juga karena Naruto,'kan? Tidak ada salahnya dia mengalah asal Sasuke tetap disini saja dan yang penting anaknya baik-baik saja.

Dengan lirikan tajamnya Sasuke melirik kantung belanjaan di tangan Naruto, "Kau bawa pesananku?" tanyanya dengan nada bak ibu tiri.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, "Tentu saja, pesananmu adalah hal pertama yang aku cari, kau kan prioritasku sekarang." Mendengar itu Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, sebenarnya dia ini malu.

Cengiran menawan itu masih setia ditujukan pada Sasuke sebelum tangannya menggandeng Sasuke, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, "Ya sudah ayo masuk, dan makan semua apel dan tomatmu, Sasuke."

"Hei―tidak ada perintah untuk―"

"Sudahlah ayo!"

"Hh, terserahlah!"

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi sendirian karena Naruto pergi untuk rapat bersama Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Untuk sejenak dia memang merasa kesepian, sejak dia hamil tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia dilarang melakukan ini itu, demi keselamatan janinnya ini. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir dia ini 'kan laki-laki, Uchiha pula. Begitupun anaknya, pasti sedikit mewarisi darah Uchiha. Sasuke yakin anaknya ini bukan anak manja.

Tapi keyakinannya gugur saat dia nekat berlatih di pinggir danau hingga menyebabkan dia terpeleset jatuh ke danau sampai nyaris tenggelam. Ya, kalau saja Shikamaru tidak ada mungkin dia mati, atau yang lebih mengerikannya lagi dia kehilangan anaknya. Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali untuk kembali berlatih seperti itu.

Perutnya semakin membesar, pergerakannya semakin terbatas. _Chakra_ yang dia miliki juga tidak sebanyak dulu karena sebagian besar telah dialihkan ke kandungannya, karena hal itu juga _Rinnegan_ di matanya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu bukan masalah asal anaknya tetap aman. Ingat, Sasuke laki-laki bukan perempuan yang mempunyai rahim kuat. Rahim Sasuke adalah salah satu hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang dipikirnya gagal. Jadi, rahimnya ini sangat rentan. Bahkan Naruto tidak jarang memarahinya jika dia bertingkah aneh-aneh.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois dan kekanakan! Buka matamu dan lihat kondisimu sekarang!" Sasuke masih ingat Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal. Tidak―dia marah saat itu. Wajar sih, pasti dia khawatir pada anaknya ini.

' _Kenapa terdengar seperti aku cemburu pada anakku sendiri.'_

Sasuke mendengus, semenjak hamil pikirannya jadi sedikit melenceng. Dan sensitif tentu saja, dia jadi orang yang lebih ekspresif juga. Marah adalah kegiatannya sehari-hari, entah itu mulai dari hal kecil sampai besar. Sasuke terlalu sulit mengendalikan emosi dan lebih banyak memiliki kemauan. Padahal dulunya dia hanya ingin satu hal, sendiri. Tidak disangka jadi begini.

Diusapnya perut buncit itu penuh sayang, "Menurutmu aku menyesal? Keinginanku pudar? Tidak jika itu artinya aku memilikimu." Senyumnya mengembang begitu merasakan pergerakan pada perutnya, "Ah, _daisuki deshita_."

Tanpa disengaja Sasuke menatap sebuah foto diatas laci dekat ranjangnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengambil pigura kecil itu lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Di foto itu Sasuke memasang tampang kesal sedangkan Naruto tampak tersenyum bangga seolah apa yang dia inginkan kini telah dia dapatkan.

' _Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, bagaimanapun caranya.'_

Sasuke teringat ucapan Naruto yang selalu dia ucapkan padanya. Ucapan itu bukan sekedar ucapan biasa, itu lebih kepada janji yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, eh? Apapun agar aku kembali sampai hal yang tidak pernah aku duga, kau pun melakukannya, dasar gila." Gumam Sasuke lalu kembali menaruh pigura itu kembali ke tempat semula. Naruto itu benar-benar orang nekat. Pikirnya lagi, lalu Sasuke menarik selimut tebalnya sebatas dada. Memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur untuk melepas penat.

Sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap, dia mengingat sedikit bagaimana pertarungannya di lembah akhir bersama Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana Naruto menghentikannya, bagaimana dia kalah. Semua berputar dalam ingatan Sasuke. Hingga mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **.**

 **Lembah Akhir, Pertarungan Terakhir**

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

Sasuke yang duduk di atas perut Naruto, terus melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang _rival_ sekaligus teman terdekatnya itu. Awalnya, Naruto berontak saat Sasuke mulai memukulnya tanpa jeda, menghantarkan nyeri yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak setara dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Sasuke-nya terlihat begitu kacau, emosi menguasainya. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, tidak bercahaya lagi. Itu semua membuat Naruto akhirnya pasrah menerima pukulan Sasuke. Biarkan saja dia memukulnya sampai puas. Jika ada kesempatan, Naruto pasti akan membalas. Pikirnya.

Dan benar saja setelah memukulnya beberapa kali tanpa henti akhirnya Sasuke mulai lengah, bisa dilihat dari tenaga pukulannya yang melemah. Naruto―dengan wajah yang babak belur―menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang terengah diatasnya. Ini kesempatannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto segera menahan tangan kirinya, lalu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke duga, sangat tidak terduga, Naruto mencium bibirnya. Kejadian itu sanggup membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sementara Naruto masih menariknya.

 _ **1HIT**_

"Hmph―!" Sasuke sedikit mengerang.

 _ **2HIT**_

 _ **3HIT**_

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke agar lebih mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

' _Keinginanmu untuk sendiri itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya.'_

 _ **4HIT**_

 _ **5HIT**_

"Nghhm!" Meski sedikit Sasuke mulai berontak, tapi saat lidah Naruto mulai memasuki mulutnya ototnya terasa semakin melemas. Dia tidak bisa melawan.

' _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menghentikanmu tanpa membunuhmu.'_

 _ **6HIT**_

 _ **7HIT**_

"Umhh―Nghhm!" Tangan Sasuke bergerak meremas kaos tipis Naruto. Secara perlahan tangan itu mulai bergetar juga.

 _ **8HIT**_

 _ **9HIT**_

Naruto terus mendorong tengkuk Sasuke dan memeluk pinggangnya hingga Sasuke benar-benar jatuh kepelukannya. Mempermudah Naruto untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

 _ **10HIT**_

 _ **11HIT**_

"Enghm! Hmph―" Sasuke mendesah kecil saat tangan Naruto mulai mengusap punggungnya. Sial kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Yang benar saja, dia kalah oleh ciuman?

 _ **12HIT**_

 _ **13HIT**_

Lidah Naruto bergerak semakin dalam, dia menjajah apapun yang ada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Mengecap rasa manis mulut si Uchiha bungsu yang kini tidak bisa berkutik dibawah kendalinya. Yang Naruto dengar hanya erangan kecil yang menggelitik telinganya.

 _ **14HIT**_

 _ **15HIT**_

"Nghh―mhm!" merasa sudah cukup Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Sasuke yang terengah dengan pipi merona. Tangannya bertumpu di dadanya, bibirnya masih menyisakan lelehan _saliva_ , jangan lupakan tatapan yang tadinya penuh emosi dan amarah, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan sayu yang menggoda iman. Hanya dengan ciuman, Naruto merasa sudah bisa membalikan keadaan.

Tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang cepat menyerah, dia terlahir sebagai pemberontak. Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam. Meski dia masih terperngaruh ciuman Naruto, dia masih bisa mengangkat tangannya yang kini sudah dialiri _chakra_ hingga membentuk _Chidori_.

Melihat hal itu Naruto sedikit panik, namun dia masih punya satu cara untuk menghentikan Sasuke-nya. Jurus rahasia, penangan spesial untuk Sasuke Level 2. Naruto sadar kemampuan penglihatan Sasuke melemah. Dari segi _chakra_ dan tenaga jelas jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke masih lemas karena ciuman tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke lalu membanting tubuh itu ke sampingnya. Dengan cepat Naruto segera mengunci tubuh itu di bawahnya. Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan intens, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Sasuke."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menggertakan giginya murka, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuhmu! Menyerahlah padaku, Naruto!" Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat reaksi Naruto. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak bisa, kau tidak akan membunuhku, begitupun sebaliknya, tapi aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga."

Lagi-lagi orang ini seenaknya pada Sasuke. Apanya yang menghentikan? Daritadi yang dia lakukan hanya bertahan tanpa melawan dengan serius. Termasuk ciumannya tadi. Kenapa dia selalu mempermainkan Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini, bisakah Naruto sedikit menghargai perjuangannya, setidaknya bertarunglah dengan serius.

"Kau memintaku untuk serius bukan? Sekarang aku akan benar-benar _'serius'_ menghentikanmu." Belum sempat melawan atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauh dari si kuning ini, bibir Sasuke sudah di bungkam dengan ciuman Naruto lagi. Kali ini lebih menuntut, lebih dalam.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai paham apa itu serius bagi Naruto. Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan _'cara apapun untuk bisa membawanya kembali'._

 _Apa ini caranya? Idiot._

Erangan demi erangan Sasuke keluarkan saat Naruto menjamah tubuhnya. Setiap inci dari Sasuke tidak lepas dari sentuhan Naruto. Sang _raven_ sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya. Otaknya melawan setiap sentuhan Naruto, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Dia ingin lebih dari ini.

Dan saat satu kalimat sakral keluar dari bibir Naruto. Semua pandangan Sasuke berubah secara drastis, kekalahan di depan matanya. Naruto menghentikannya? Benarkah?

Selalu saja begini, dia selalu kalah dengan laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai teman terdekatnya. Teman yang memberikannya satu ikatan yang awalnya ingin segera dia akhiri. Tapi, apa daya Naruto punya sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak punya, hingga akhirnya bisa mengalahkannya.

Hanya dengan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke―kembalilah padaku." Sasuke mengakui kekalahannya dalam pergulatan panas di lembah akhir yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Semuanya terasa putih, ringan, hingga tanpa terasa airmata Sasuke jatuh.

"Aku kalah darimu―" hal yang Sasuke ucapkan saat itu disambut dengan senyum bahagia Naruto. Akhirnya dia berhasil membawanya kembali. Meski dengan cara yang sedikit memaksa. Tapi yang penting, dia tidak membunuh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak perlu membunuhnya juga.

Lagipula cara ini tidak akan berefek apapun pada mereka berdua bukan? Mungkin tidak berdampak besar pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **KRING―KRING―!**_

Pagi itu jam weker berbunyi keras. Sasuke masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Dengan kesal Sasuke meraih jam berisik itu lalu mematikannya. Tanganya bergerak mengucek matanya lalu menguap, dia merasa malas sekali bangun pagi ini.

Diliriknya sisi ranjang di sebelahnya, masih rapi. Tandanya Naruto semalam tidak pulang, Sasuke mendengus.

"Penipu—" gumamnya pelan lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya. Udara dingin langsung menerpa kulitnya saat dia membuka jendela. Matahari baru saja terbit, cahayanya menyorot mata _onyx_ Sasuke, hingga dia terpaksa menyipitkan mata dan segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Pagi ini membosankan. Ya memang membosankan jika dihabiskan di rumah saja. Lebih baik dia keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Mungkin ada hal menarik yang bisa dia lakukan di luar, selagi Naruto tidak ada. Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sebelum melakukan kegiatan itu penting.

Setelah selesai dengan mandi paginya, Sasuke memakai pakaian yang cukup santai. Hei, jangan berpikir Sasuke akan memakai daster, tentu saja tidak. Dia tetap memakai pakaian laki-laki, bedanya pakaian ini lebih longgar, ya setidaknya cocok dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil sekarang ini.

Diambilnya sebuah _swe_ _a_ _ter_ berwarna coklat sebelum dia keluar meninggalkan rumah. Sasuke berjalan tanpa tujuan, karena dia hanya berniat untuk jalan-jalan mencari udara segar, bukan untuk mencari sesuatu. Jangan berpikir Sasuke mencari Naruto. Sama sekali tidak! Ya mungkin sedikit.

Konoha tidak banyak berubah setelah mengalami banyak kerusakan dan renovasi. Desa ini tetap ramai, dan orang-orangnya tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan mereka ini. Tentu saja, orang normal pasti akan kaget melihat laki-laki hamil seperti ini. Abaikan saja, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berjalan dengan perut buncitnya hingga dia sampai di area pertokoan. Di sepanjang jalan itu dia tidak melihat satu orang pun yang dia kenal. Mungkin Sakura dan yang lain sedang menjalankan misi. Tunggu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kedai _ramen_.

 _Ichiraku!_

Yang pertama kali Sasuke ingat dari tempat ini adalah kejailannya bersama Naruto dan Sakura pada Kakashi. Saat itu mereka sangat penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi yang ada di balik masker itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah ulah Naruto yang terus menghasutnya, sampai akhirnya dia mau.

Mengganggu Kakashi saat makan _ramen_ , menghujaninya dengan salju lokal, meledakkan _ramen_ yang dia pesan, dan meninjunya dengan sarung tangan tinju raksasa, yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan. Yang Sasuke ingat setelah itu adalah, mereka tertawa bersama, meski akhirnya misi mereka ini gagal juga. Ah, kenapa Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ya?

"Sasuke, ya?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke secara reflek menoleh. Dia menemukan Ayame yang sedang membawa kotak-kotak berisi _ramen_ ―mungkin pesanan orang. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi Ayame yang sekarang sedang menghampirinya. Rupanya gadis ini masih mengingatnya, Ayame tidak banyak berubah, dia tetap lembut seperti biasa.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah disini sendirian? Di mana Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan misi atau yang lainnya." Jelas sang _raven_ lalu dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Ayame. Setelahnya Ayame kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bayimu? Apa dia sehat?" Dari semua orang Sasuke lihat hari ini, hanya Ayame yang bersikap biasa saja dengan kehamilan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya itu cukup membuat Sasuke senang, "Dia baik-baik saja." Mendengar itu Ayame menatap perut Sasuke, "Hee.. Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?"

Sasuke tersentak, dia sedikit tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh perutnya sembarangan. Tapi karena hari ini _mood_ nya membaik setelah bertemu Ayame, apa boleh buat. Sesekali dia juga mau bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Sasuke mengangguk, "Silakan saja."

"Wah! Baiklah!" Ayame berseru girang lalu mengusap perut buncit Sasuke. Matanya berbinar saat merasakan permukaan perut Sasuke yang tertutup pakaian itu, bergerak pelan. Ayame menatap Sasuke, "Dia bergerak, sepertinya dia memang lincah sama seperti Naruto, ya?" gadis itu tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang justru membuang muka. Dia lagi-lagi dibuat malu dan sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Anaknya lincah begini 'kan karena dia yang merawat kandungannya dengan baik. Bukan karena Naruto, ayahnya.

"Naruto selalu menceritakanmu setiap dia datang kesini."

Secara reflek Sasuke menoleh pada Ayame, "Menceritakanku?"

Ayame mengangguk antusias, "Iya, dia selalu bilang bahwa dia bahagia sekali bisa mempunyai anak dari Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat bangga, padahal usia kalian masih muda sekali, tapi Naruto selalu bekerja keras untuk itu, kalau menyangkut Sasuke dia memang bersemangat seperti biasa,ya." Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar hal itu, tapi detik selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah tersenyum tipis.

 _Dasar―Dobe!_

"Nah, Sasuke apa kau sudah makan?" Sasuke menggeleng saat Ayame bertanya, "―kalau begitu mampirlah dulu, orang hamil harus banyak makan, bukan?" Sasuke hendak menolaknya dengan halus, tapi tangannya sudah ditarik Ayame begitu saja.

"Tenang, untukmu yang sedang hamil, gratis." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, baiklah tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolak.

"Baiklah Ayame- _san_ , aku mau _Miso_."

" _Ryokai!_ "

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kedai, matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Dia harus segera pulang, dia tidak mau jika harus kepanasan. Apa ini? Efek manja dari kehamilannya kah? Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, baiklah dia akan menuruti keinginan bayinya ini. Pulang dan istirahat, dan―makan tomat. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju rumah. Kali ini apa? Siapa yang berani menepuk pundaknya? Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, "Ino?" Ya, dia melihat Ino sedang tersenyum padanya sambil membawa gunting dan sebuah celemek bermotif bunga. Dibelakangnya ada toko bunga. Sepertinya Ino masih berprofresi sebagai penjual bunga.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapanya ramah, "―tidak disangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, tumben sekali kau mau keluar rumah, kupikir kau masih tidak suka keramaian." Sasuke mendengus kecil menanggapinya,

"Bukan urusanmu, Ino." Balasanya singkat membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Kau masih _jutek_ seperti biasanya ya. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pergi sendiri? Dimana Naruto, tega sekali membiarkanmu yang sedang hamil berjalan sendirian." Sasuke sempat berdecak kecil karena lagi-lagi dia ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari orang berbeda. Kenapa sih? Semua tentangnya selalu dihubungkan dengan Naruto yang bahkan semalam tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Mana kutahu, bukan urusanku." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apa kau suka bunga? Bunga apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Ino, Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan heran, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka bunga?" pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sasuke langsung membuat Ino tersenyum kecut.

"Ahaha―tidak, aku hanya membantu Naruto, kau tahu? Dia sebenarnya ingin membelikanmu bunga, tapi dia tidak tahu kau suka apa tidak, dia takut kau akan marah jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti perempuan." Jelas Ino. Sasuke terdiam mendengar hal itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?

 _Kalau mau membelikannya bunga, ya belikan saja._

Sasuke berbalik lalu meninggalkan Ino, "Aku pergi dulu, Ino." Ino mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke!"

Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi dengan urat kesal. Naruto itu memang dasar Idiot! Kenapa dia bersikap biasa saja di depan Sasuke? Dia bersikap terlalu berhati-hati padanya, yang justru itu membuat jarak diantara mereka. Menikah apanya? Keluarga apanya? Jujur saja Naruto tidak pernah. Memangnya dia ini dewa yang harus diperlakukan secara hati-hati apa? Selalu, selalu, selalu Naruto―selalu seenaknya. Dari mulai bertarung sampai menikahinya, tidak ada yang benar-benar dia lakukan dengan serius. Dia selalu mendengar semuanya dari orang lain. Setidaknya dia ingin sekali Naruto mengatakannya sendiri.

Mereka yang menjalani pernikahan,tapi kenapa selalu orang lain yang lebih tahu kemauan Naruto. Perasaannya. Kenapa bukan dia yang bahkan bertahun-tahun dikejar oleh Naruto. Yang lebih dari lima bulan tinggal bersamanya. Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang tidak tahu apapun soal Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Namun, kepalannya mengendur saat dia mengingat sesuatu, mungkin bukan Naruto yang tertutup, mungkin bukan salahnya yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa soal Naruto. Mungkin itu―salahnya juga. Salahnya yang selalu menolak Naruto dan membuat jarak dengannya.

"Sial! Aku―bingung." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang. Pikirannya terasa berat sekali.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya."

"Hm! Hati-hati Naruto- _kun_ , dan terimakasih."

"Tentu, Hinata."

Telinga Sasuke terasa berdengung ketika mendengar suara itu. Dia kenal dua suara itu. Segera Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Dan disana, mata Sasuke merekam dimana Naruto berpamitan pada Hinata di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Tidak, apa yang Naruto lakukan disana? Jangan-jangan alasan dia tidak pulang semalam adalah―

"Sasuke?!"

"Hah?" Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto menyadari keberadaannya dan hendak mendekatinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa dia justru menghindari Naruto dengan berlari. Kenapa dia sangat kesal melihat Naruto. Lebih tepatnya kesal karena dia tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan semalam. Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata? Sial, kenapa dia berpikir Naruto selingkuh, kenapa dia khawatir dengan hal itu. Itu urusan Naruto, dia tidak peduli lagi.

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang tanpa henti menyuarakan namanya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam keramaian, agar Naruto kesulitan mencarinya. Dan sebelum Naruto menemukannya, Sasuke menggunakan sedikit _chakra_ nya untuk melakukan _ninjutsu_. Sasuke akan merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain.

 _ **BOFT**_

Akhirnya Sasuke merubah wujudnya menjadi wanita hamil berambut hitam dengan kimono. Mau bagaimana lagi, _chakra_ nya kurang jika dia harus menyembunyikan kehamilannya juga. Sasuke keluar dari keramaian itu lalu menemukan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencarinya. Sasuke menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja dan melenggang pergi. Bagus, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke pun segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya menatap Sasuke yang berlari menjauhinya dengan wujudnya sebagai perempuan. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, dia tahu itu Sasuke. _Chakra_ nya dan juga anaknya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke―" dia menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Pasti Sasuke marah karena semalam dia tidak pulang. Padahal dia bilang bahwa dia akan segera pulang. Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah rapat semalam teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk makan _yakiniku_. Naruto tentu sulit untuk menolaknya. Dan sialnya dia justru mabuk dan tidur di rumah Shikamaru. Paginya dia bertemu Sakura dan membantunya membawa obat-obatan ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Yah, dan akhirnya dia justru bertemu Hinata yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit dikarenakan sakit setelah menjalani misi di sebuah desa. Dengan baik hatinya Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang sampai ke rumahnya. Dan mengakibatkan dia terjebak dalam situasi rumit di depan mata Sasuke. Lagi pula untuk apa, sih? Sasuke yang biasa anteng di rumah tiba-tiba keluar? Naruto mendesah pelan, meski Sasuke itu selalu bersikap kasar, dia tahu sebenarnya dia hanya malu.

Naruto harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, segera. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas atap. Jalur atas lebih efektif digunakan disaat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dirumah, Sasuke lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Dia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Lelah, dia sangat lelah. Ditambah pikirannya masih kacau karena kejadian tadi. Pasti sebentar lagi Naruto sampai, dan dia akan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bahkan tanpa Sasuke bertanya. Terserahlah, dia tidak peduli lagi.

 _ **BRAK**_

"Sasuke! Aku pulang!"

Benar 'kan dugaan Sasuke, si idiot itu akan segera menyusulnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali, dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, persetan jika dia dianggap pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari Naruto.

"Sasuke―" Panggil Naruto lagi, yang kali ini sudah ada di dekat Sasuke. Dia berjongkok di depan sofa sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke pelan, "―ayolah, aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur. Aku ingin menjelaskan soal tadi malam dan apa yang kau lihat tadi." Sasuke tidak bergeming, ah biarkan saja Naruto memohon. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana niatnya ingin menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi. Tapi bukan Sasuke peduli, dia hanya ingin dengar. Itu saja, tidak lebih!

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sasukenya sekarang marah, dia harus bilang apa? Dia mau menjelaskannya mulai darimana? Tapi menyerah sepertinya bukan Naruto sekali, membawanya pulang ke desa saja bisa, kenapa hanya untuk meminta maafnya tidak bisa?

"Ehem―" Naruto berdehem sebelum mulai menjelaskan permasalahannya, "―jadi sebenarnya begini, semalam aku memang ada rapat dengan Hokage dan beberapa shinobi lain, sungguh aku tidak bohong! Ya.. Meski aku tahu mungkin kau tidak peduli juga, tapi karena sebelumnya aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang, aku tidak mau kau menganggapku pembohong."

Jelas Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mati-matian untuk menahan bibirnya mengucapkan kata _'idiot'_ pada Naruto. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti, Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Rapat itu berlangsung sekitar 30 menit―"

Ada sedikit pergerakan pada alis Sasuke seolah mengatakan, "Lalu kemana sisanya, sampai kau tidak pulang?!" yang sialnya gerakan kecil alis hitam Sasuke itu ditangkap oleh mata Naruto.

"―Tapi karena teman-teman mengajakku untuk makan _yakiniku_ , mau tidak mau aku harus bilang iya. Sebenarnya aku sudah menolak, tapi mereka memaksa, kau tidak perlu khawatir, hanya ada laki-laki disana."

 _Jangan bilang seolah aku cemburu, Dobe!_

"Dan sialnya aku terlalu banyak minum _sake_ sampai akhirnya aku mabuk, Shikamaru tidak tega padamu jika harus mengantarku pulang ke rumah, dia bilang akan sangat merepotkan merawatku yang sedang mabuk, padahal kau hamil, jadi Shikamaru membawaku ke rumahnya, kami tidur bersama―"

"Huh!" Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendengus mendengar akhir penjelasan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersentak pelan. Sepertinya dia salah memilih kata.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke, bukan tidur bersama ke arah _'sana'_ , maksudku aku tidur dalam artian sebenarnya." Ralatnya dengan nada setengah takut, hah lain kali dia harus hati-hati saat berbicara. Penjelasan bisa jadi malah membuat masalahnya tambah runyam.

Tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka matanya untuk memberi respon pada penuturan suaminya itu. Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Aku minta maaf―Sasuke." Harusnya Naruto sadar daritadi dia sama sekali belum mengucapkan maaf. Pantas saja Sasuke masih diam, setelah dia mengatakan permintaan maaf itu, seperti dugaannya Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap Naruto.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal, _Dobe_."

Tersenyum kecut yang bisa dilakukan Naruto saat Sasuke akhirnya meresponnya. Sasuke mendengus kecil, apa gunanya dia menjelaskan ini itu jika dia tidak meminta maaf terlebih dulu, "Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Siapa?"

Naruto menunda kegembiraannya, lalu mengerjap pelan, "Bu-bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Memangnya aku bilang begitu?"

"Err, tidak _sih_." Ah betapa bodohnya Naruto, yang dia hadapi sekarang ini adalah istrinya, Sasuke yang dulunya menyandang marga Uchiha. Yang harus Naruto akui hatinya sekejam iblis. Mana mungkin mantan rivalnya ini memaafkannya begitu saja, jika Sasuke itu orang yang seperti itu, _manga_ Naruto ini tidak akan mencapai ratusan _chapter_. Misi pencarian Sasuke yang pertama pasti sudah berhasil. Tidak akan ada _Naruto Shippuden_ dan lain-lain. Sudah jangan bahas yang ini.

"Kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa bersama Hinata tadi pagi." Sasuke kembali bersuara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke, kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan berani memikirkan hal konyol begitu, atau kupatahkan lehermu, _Dobe_!"

"Hehehe, maaf habis sikapmu kentara sekali."

"Katakan saja!"

"Baik-baik, tadi itu setelah aku pulang dari rumah Shikamaru, aku bertemu Sakura yang sedang kesulitan membawa obat-obatan dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit, karena kasian aku membantunya. Lalu di rumah sakit aku bertemu dengan Hinata yang baru sembuh, aku tidak tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri, lalu mengantarnya pulang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Manis sekali, sampai-sampai tega membiarkanku sendirian di rumah."

Naruto menarik pipi Sasuke gemas, "Hee―aku tidak tahu jika istriku yang galak ini juga butuh perhatian dariku, hahaha." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang membuat pipi Sasuke memerah kesal. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya lalu menggigitnya.

"Aaaahk! Sakit, _Teme_! Jangan digigit!" teriaknya kesakitan. Serius, apa orang hamil selalu seagresif ini?

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Aku ingin, tidak boleh?"

Naruto mengusap tangannya yang memerah karena gigitan Sasuke, "Ya boleh saja, maksudku, ya jangan digigit juga."

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak asik sekali." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa? Tidak asik? Aku tidak asik?" Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto menyeringai.

"Mau kutunjukan seberapa asiknya aku ini?"

"Tidak―Hmphh!" Belum sempat menuai protesan bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman Naruto. Kedua tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul kepala Naruto, enak saja mencium Sasuke tanpa ijin. Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dengan satu tangan. Dengan begini dia bisa bebas mengecap rasa dari mulut Sasuke.

"Nghh―Mhm―!" Sasuke terus mengerang disela-sela tenaga yang semakin berkurang tergantikan dengan keprasahan hingga akhirnya dia menikmati mulutnya yang dimanja oleh lidah basah Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan bibir Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Asik?"

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Itu yang kau sebut asik? Dasar mesum."

Naruto tertawa menanggapinya. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak suka, kau menikmatinya 'kan? Aku juga menemukan rasa _ramen, Miso_?"

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal, "Tutup mulutmu."

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap perut Sasuke, menyapa anaknya, "Bagaimana keadaanya? Tadi kau berlari sekencang itu, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menatap perutnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia baik, dengar _Dobe_ _,_ aku ini laki-laki! Aku dan anakku tidak selemah itu!"

Naruto tersentak pelan lalu menjauhkan tangannya, dia tertawa. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak suka tawa Naruto yang kaku seperti itu. Lagi dia menunjukan sikap yang berlebihan pada Sasuke, hh dia jadi ingat apa yang dia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan serius pada Naruto. " _Dobe_ , bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Huh? Apanya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti aku ini orang asing, kau terlalu berhati-hati padaku, bisakah? Jika kau memang ingin mengatakan tentang perasaanmu, katakan saja, jika kau ingin membelikanku bunga, belikan saja!" Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, darimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat itu?

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku memang belum bisa menerima kondisi kita berdua saat ini, tapi _Dobe_ mau bagaimanapun pernikahan ini sudah terjadi, dan aku―mau tidak mau harus menerimamu, semua tentangmu setidaknya aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin menjalani pernikahan secara normal, bukannya seperti anjing dan majikan, aku―"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kau lanjutkan." Potong Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke yang kini terdiam karena terkejut. Pertama karena ucapannya yang mengalir tanpa dia saring dan karena pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan erat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke―aku mencintaimu, sangat." Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, meski dia masih tidak paham dengan perasaanya pada Naruto, tapi hatinya merasakan kehangatan saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bisa dibilang dia bahagia.

Secara perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak membalas pelukan Naruto. "Hm, aku―tahu." Balasnya, meski tidak sesuai yang dimau Naruto, tapi baiklah. Setidaknya Sasukenya ini mau memeluknya.

.

.

.

Kehamilan Sasuke sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Perutnya sudah semakin membesar ditambah lagi dengan berat badannya. Dia sudah tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki hamil lagi, tapi perempuan hamil pada umumnya. Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan perubahan bentuk tubuhnya, dan itu berimbas pada Naruto. Karena sang istri yang semakin sensitif saja.

"Sasuke, berhentilah menekuk wajahmu begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan _ramen_ nya di meja makan. Daritadi Sasuke hanya diam sambil memainkan sumpitnya, enggan untuk memakan _ramen_. Naruto menaruh sumpitnya lalu menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Mau aku suapi?" Mata Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto, lalu dia mengangguk.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu berpindah posisi, dia duduk di kursi samping istrinya lalu menyumpitkan _ramen_ dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke, "Kau harus banyak makan, Sasuke, supaya kau dan anak kita sehat." Baru Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi dia urungkan niatnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti, "Kau harus banyak makan, supaya kau tambah besar."

 _Sialan si Idiot ini._

"Aku tidak mau makan _ramen_ lagi." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

Naruto kelabakan. "Tu-tunggu kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan sarapanmu!" Istrinya ini memang semakin kekanakan saja.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas-malasan. "Aku mau jalan-jalan, dan makan _takoyaki_."

Naruto juga segera bangkit. "Baiklah aku temani, perutmu itu semakin besar, bahaya jika kau pergi sendirian."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya sudah ayo."

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan malasnya. Bagaimana tidak, daritadi orang yang murah senyum itu menggandeng tangannya. Memangnya dia ini anak kecil apa? Dia juga tidak buta.

" _Dobe_? Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Hee? Kenapa? Ini kan supaya kau tidak hilang." Balasnya sambil menebar senyuman. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan putaran bola mata malas, ayolah Sasuke bukan anak berusia lima tahun.

"Nah, itu dia kedai _takoyaki_." Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk menghampiri kedai yang cukup ramai itu. Sasuke mulai merasa risih saat harus ikut berdesak-desakan bersama pembeli lain. Karena itu, dia lebih memilih menyingkir dan membiarkan Naruto membeli _takoyaki_ nya sendiri.

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar tanpa disengaja dia menabrak seorang anak kecil. Dengan sedikit terkejut Sasuke membantu anak itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. Anak itupun berdiri dan membalas tatapan Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Hm! Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu, tapi senyumnya menghilang saat dia melihat ada luka kecil di lutut anak itu. "Tunggu, lututmu berdarah, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Entah kenapa Sasuke mendadak jadi peduli sekali pada orang lain. Mungkin karena yang berurusan dengannya saat ini adalah anak kecil jadi dia terpaksa peduli.

Anak itu kembali mengangguk lalu hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan tangan anak perempuan berambut panjang itu. "Biar kuantar ke orangtuamu, anak kecil tidak baik berjalan sendirian di keramai―" Bibir Sasuke berhenti berucap saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari anak itu. Dia terlihat murung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, _Onee-san_ , karena orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

' _Orangtuaku sudah meninggal.'_

Kalimat itu terasa menohok perasaan Sasuke. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa dia bisa tersenyum secerah itu? Apa anak ini tidak paham dengan situasinya saat ini? Apa dia tidak mengalami tekanan yang sama saat Sasuke ditinggal kedua orangtuanya dulu? Dengan salah tingkahnya dia melepaskan tangan anak kecil itu. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu―"

"Tidak masalah! Aku tidak merasa sedih, karena ayah ibuku meninggal sebagai pahlawan di medan perang beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu." Penjelasan polos anak kecil itu memaksa Sasuke untuk tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Aku jarang sekali melakukan ini, tapi kau anak yang hebat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi anak itu pelan.

"Terimakasih, _Onee-san_!" Anak itu tertawa riang.

Dari seberang, tanpa mereka sadari Naruto sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum senang. Ah, ternyata Sasukenya tidak sepenuhnya tidak peduli pada orang di sekitar, buktinya dia bisa menghibur anak itu. Betapa bersyukurnya, ibu dari anaknya adalah Sasuke. Sosok tegas dan lembut yang memukau.

' _Anakku pasti bahagia, apalagi aku ini.'_

Naruto menghela nafas pelan setelah sadar dari lamunannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke saat anak kecil itu sudah pergi, " _Teme_! _Takoyaki_ mu!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Makan sendiri saja." Jawabnya singkat yang dibalas delikan galak dari Naruto.

"Yang benar saja, _Teme_?! Aku susah payah mengantri tapi kau tidak mau makan?"

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa Sasuke membalas. "Benarkah? Tapi anakku tidak menginginkannya lagi, kau lama sih." Balasnya dengan enteng. Astaga, jika saja Sasuke tidak hamil Naruto akan mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan memilih memakan _takoyaki_ itu sendirian di samping Sasuke.

" _Teme_ , ngomong-ngomong siapa anak tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya, lalu aku berniat mengantarnya pada orangtuanya, tapi dia bilang orangtuanya―salah satu korban perang yang sudah meninggal." Naruto terdiam sejenak saat mendengarnya, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "―tapi, anak tadi cukup unik, dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya, dia bilang orangtuanya adalah pahlawan. Menurutmu kenapa anak itu bisa seperti itu?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Terasa manis baginya. "Hm, mungkin karena orangtua anak itu percaya pada anaknya, mungkin juga anak itu hidup dalam keluarga yang―penuh cinta? Kau tahu pribadi seseorang sangat dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan, yang paling besar pengaruhnya adalah keluarga, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Cinta, ya?" Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, sebelum aku mengerti apa itu cinta, kau harus tetap berada di sisiku." Perintahnya dengan mutlak. Sang _blonde_ tersentak lalu tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan diri pada sang istri. Tanpa diduga Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke di depan umum.

"Tentu, selama yang kau mau."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan pipi memerah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Idiot."

Oh ya kalau diingat-ingat anak tadi memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _'Onee-san'_ bukan? Apa dia terlihat seperti mbak-mbak?

.

.

.

"Wah―Sasuke- _kun_! Tidak terasa ya kehamilanmu masuk usia kesembilan bulan, selamat-selamat!"

"Tidak perlu segirang itu, Sakura―kau seperti baru tahu soal kehamilanku."

Sakura terkikik pelan lalu menatap Sasuke. "Sudah hampir dua minggu ini tapi Naruto belum kembali dari misinya?" Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung tersentak lalu menatap hal lain. Terdiam sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Hm, misi kali adalah menangkap para ninja perampok. Kudengar mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat, jadi wajar saja jika memakan waktu yang lama." Jelasnya dengan nada santai.

Sakura menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan. "Kau benar, apalagi melihat sikap Naruto, kurasa dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, 'kan? Aku tahu sebenarnya kau khawatir―" si gadis berambut _pink_ itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Terlihat begitu gelisah, meski dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tetap saja Sakura bisa melihatnya.

"―tapi Sasuke- _kun_ , kekhawatiranmu hanya akan membawa pikiran negatif dan itu berpengaruh pada anakmu. Tenanglah, Naruto baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tapi harus dia akui hal itu cukup membuatnya tenang.

Sakura yang masih tersenyum bangkit dari duduknya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal lagi. Kau mau pulang bersama? Aku khawatir dengan kehamilanmu jika kau harus berjalan sendirian." Mendengar hal itu Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terserah saja."

" _Yosh_!"

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan Sakura yang serba putih dan berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu ruangan yang amat familiar. Bukan karena ruangannya yang ada di ujung tapi karena ruangan itu seperti memutar kembali memori Sasuke.

' _Jangan menangis.'_

Dia masih mengingat ucapan itu. Ah, memalukan sekai jika harus mengingatnya lagi. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kenapa tadi berhenti? Ingat sesuatu tentang ruangan itu, ya?"

"Yah, sedikit."

Sakura tertawa pelan, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan melupakan kejadian di ruangan itu. Dimana dia menangis tersedu-sedu untuk pertama kalinya di depan Naruto dan dirinya. Menangis setelah salah satu suster menyerahkan hasil uji lab yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengandung, dan itu karena Naruto.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Jadi begini―

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang utama desa Konoha, tim 7 yang beranggotakan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi. Mereka berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Sasuke dalam pengelanaan yang panjang. Tapi baik Naruto, Sakura maupun Kakashi tahu bahwa keadaan Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Bisa terlihat dari wajah pucatnya.

Dan seperti yang mereka kira saat Sasuke berjalan baru beberapa meter dari gerbang tubuhnya limbung. Beruntung Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Semuanya panic. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah!"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Karena perasaan khawatir mereka kecuali Kakashi, segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Padahal Sakura sudah memastikan bahwa kemarin Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia _drop_ begini?

Sampai di rumah sakit Sasuke segera mendapat penanganan dari ninja medis termasuk Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu di di depan kamar dengan gelisahnya. Sejenak Naruto teringat dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke di pertarungan akhir mereka. Mungkinkah hal itu masih berpengaruh pada Sasuke? Ah, mana mungkin Sasuke itu laki-laki kuat, mana mungkin dia―

"Naruto!" Lamunanya buyar saat Sakura tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan tempat Sasuke diperiksa, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Keadaan ini membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Kumohon, jangan katakan hal yang mengerikan tentang Sasuke, lebih baik bunuh aku. Batinnya―berlebihan.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanyanya dengan panik.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebelum aku memberitahu soal Sasuke-kun, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke- _kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di lembah akhir saat itu?"

Seakan mengerti arah pertanyaan Sakura, keringat dingin di pelipis Naruto. Jangan-jangan kekhawatirannya tadi benar. Lagi-lagi Naruto meneguk ludahnya, menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya membalas. "Aku―melakukan ' _itu'_ pada Sasuke, ah maksudku kami melakukan _'itu'_." Ralatnya, dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai pemerkosa.

Dalam sekejap wajah Sakura berubah murka lalu dia menjitak kepala Naruto, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. " _Baka_! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah kalian melakukan hal itu?!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis sakit. "Memangnya apa? Katakan saja, Sakura- _chan_ , kau membuat jantungku berdebar!" Sakura berdecak kesal lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, membisikan sesuatu.

Meski sudah menduganya, Naruto tetap saja terkejut dengan kenyataan yang Sakura katakan. Iris biru lautnya membulat, nafasnya terasa berat. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, calon Hokage sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat telah berhasil membuat satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha hamil.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sakura. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak suka, dia hanya kaget. Kalaupun ini kebenaran dia justru sangat bersyukur, memiliki anak dari rahim Sasuke sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

Sakura mendelik galak. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?!" bentaknya yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto. Hh, Sakura heran kenapa orang ini masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum, dasar idiot.

"Kau tahu? Aku cukup bahagia mendengarnya, bisa membawa Sasuke pulang, mempunyai anak darinya, hidup bersamanya di Konoha, astaga astaga astaga bukankah itu bagus?" Jelasnya dengan jujur. Polos cenderung tidak berdosa. Sakura mendengus.

"Lalu menurutmu Sasuke- _kun_ akan menerimanya? Apa kau berpikir soal perasaannya?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Err―itu, aku―"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menjelaskan apa padanya?" Sakura terus mendesak Naruto, bukannya dia tidak suka jika Sasuke memang harus bersama Naruto. Dia tahu sejak lama keganjilan antara mereka―bukan mereka, mungkin keganjilannya terletak pada Naruto sampai Sasuke tertular.

Naruto berpikir keras sampai akhirnya dia mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustrasi. "Sakura- _chaaaaan_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" rengeknya pada Sakura yang mengernyit heran pada Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu―"

"Bantu aku merangkai kalimat!"

"Cukup masuk dan katakan semuanya saat―"

"Naruto? Sakura? Kalian diluar?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir tubuh keduanya menegang saat mendengar suara khas Sasuke yang ternyata sudah sadar. Dalam hati Naruto berharap dia tidak akan ikut pingsan, atau mati di dalam sana. Begitupun Sakura.

"Dia sudah―EH?!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuh Naruto sudah didorong masuk oleh Sakura. Mata Naruto langsung menangkap pemandangan dimana Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hai Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang mengikutinya di belakang dengan datar. "Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya singkat, detik kemudian dia mengernyit saat melihat keanehan dari mereka berdua terutama dari Naruto. Wajahnya nampak gelisah, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, jangan bilang Sasuke tengah menderita suatu penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Makanya mereka terlihat gelisah begitu.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam kedua teman yang sudah dia anggap keluarga, mungkin kecuali Naruto. Dia itu apa ya―sulit menamainya. Baik Naruto dan Sakura yang ditatap dengan mengerikan seperti itu hanya meneguk ludahnya.

Sakura menendang kaki Naruto pelan untuk memberi kode agar dia cepat mengatakan kebenarannya. Ya, untuk apa menunggu lama-lama, Sasuke juga harus tahu kan. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Naruto melirik Sakura dengan senyum kaku. 'Aku tahu aku tahu, Sakura- _chan_ '.

Mata sebiru lautan itu menatap Sasuke lalu mendekat ke ranjang. Yang ditatap terlihat sedikit gelisah. Sasuke semakin merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Apapun itu semoga bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

" _Dobe_? Kau tahu, kau terlalu berbelit-belit." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tidak sabarnya, Naruto kembali meneguk ludahnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke tapi dia justru kehabisan kata-kata. Ah, masa bodo dengan reaksi Sasuke yang mungkin akan menghajarnya, yang penting Sasuke tahu soal kondisinya sekarang.

"Sasuke, kau―hamil."

' _Kumohon jangan bunuh ayah dari anakmu!'_ jerit batinnya dengan perasaan takut.

Setelah mengatakan kebenaran itu pada Sasuke, Naruto segera menutup mata. Takut-takut jika sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi segera mengenai kepalanya. Tapi lebih dari 10 detik menunggu dia tidak mendapat reaksi yang dia takutkan. Yakin bahwa situasi aman, Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat Sasuke menatap matanya dengan wajah sama terkejutnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, sepasang mata itu terlihat berair. Benarkah Sasuke menangis?

"Katakan apa itu benar, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih menatap Naruto. Satu anggukan dari Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan satu bulir airmata terjun begitu saja melewati pipinya. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera membuang rasa takutnya, dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Tapi Sasuke segera menyentakan genggaman tangan Naruto sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

Hilang sudah segala impian Sasuke dengan kenyataan konyol yang menerpanya. Dia hamil? Seorang laki-laki sepertinya hamil? Bagaimana harga dirinya? Bagaimana dia nanti? Bagaimana hidupnya? Setelah hidup sebagai kriminal, buronan seluruh negara, sekarang dia menjadi laki-laki yang mengandung layaknya seorang perempuan. Terdengar hina memang. Haruskah Sasuke membenci takdir untuk kesekian kalinya? Kenapa jalan hidupnya seburuk ini.

 _Kenapa―!_

Pemikiran Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah pelukan yang menghampirinya. Hangat. Naruto memeluknya erat sekali. Seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan di tengah pelukan itu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak menghadapinya sendiri. Aku bertanggungjawab. Aku bersamamu. Aku akan menikahimu."

Jadilah tangis Sasuke pecah dengan suara isakan kecil di dalam pelukan si pirang. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut meneteskan airmata secara tiba-tiba. Ah, drama sekali, batinnya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah hari itu Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar menikah, lalu mereka dihadiahi sebuah rumah oleh Hokage. Rumah yang perlahan menyatukan mereka berdua secara lebih dekat, bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara lagi. Tapi sebagai suami-istri. Sasuke memang sempat menolak, pernikahan ini, tapi melihat keadaannya dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak. Harapannya, semoga di surga Itachi tidak menertawakannya.

Biarlah dia menikmati pernikahan ini, mungkin untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan saat itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dinginnya benar-benar menusuk tulang, hingga Sasuke harus memakai pakaian super tebal sambil meminum segelas teh hangat di meja makan di temani penghangat ruangan.

Sesekali dia melamun lalu mendesah pelan, ada sedikit kegelisahaan dihatinya. Tentu saja Naruto penyebabnya, bohong jika dia tidak khawatir pada si idiot itu. Berhari-hari tidak pulang, tidak ada kabar, memangnya misi yang dia jalani seberat apa sih? Pikirnya.

"Ugh―!" Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan perutnya sakit sekali. Apa ini sekedar kontraksi biasa atau memang sudah waktunya? Tangan putih Sasuke mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya pada si bayi tapi setelahnya dia kembali merasakan sakit yang lebih parah. Wajahnya meringis pelan dengan bibir yang digigit menahan sakit. Disaat seperti ini Naruto belum kembali juga. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Sasuke! _Tadaima_!"

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara Naruto. Syukurlah dia pulang disaat yang tepat, Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa perutnya sakit, tapi saat dia baru berdiri nyerinya justru semakin bertambah hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

" **NARUTO!"**

Dia hanya mampu berteriak pilu. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan yang tidak biasa itu segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Wajahnya memucat panik saat melihat Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang penuh keringat, menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya. Astaga, apa mungkin Sasuke akan melahirkan malam ini?

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terluka segera menggendong Sasuke, membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Apa kau akan melahirkan?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Hghh―mana aku tahu! Sudah bawa aku ke rumah sakit idiot!" teriak Sasuke dengan galaknya. Dengan rasa sakit luar biasa ternyata Sasuke masih bisa membentak Naruto. Jujur saja itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega, daripada Sasuke pingsan itu lebih mengerikan.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Naruto segera mencari ruangan Sakura. Nafasnya terengah, hatinya semakin kacau saat melihat ekspresi sakit Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama perjalanan selain berkata. "Bertahanlah, Sasuke!" yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan erangan sakit.

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu kayu itu ditendang kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sakura yang didalam terlonjak kaget dengan wajah panik begitu melihat Naruto menggendong Sasuke yang kesakitan.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

"KE―KENAPA?! SASUKE- _KUN_ ―!"

"SASUKE MAU MELAHIRKAN! TOLONG!"

.

.

.

 _Waktu terasa melambat_

 _Nafas semakin memberat_

 _Suaranya mulai tercekat_

 _Satu harapan yang dia pegang kuat―_

― _Sasuke dan anaknya selamat_

.

.

.

"Siapkan ruangan operasinya! Panggil beberapa ninja medis lagi!" Sakura mengkomando dua ninja medis di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Sasuke bertahanlah! Tenang, oke? Aku disini!" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri yang sedang kesakitan. Si _raven_ tidak menjawab Naruto, dia sibuk menahan sakit pada perutnya. Airmatanya menetes. Apa akan lebih sakit lagi? Pikir Sasuke.

Sakura menguatkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat airmata Sasuke, "Aku akan menyelamatkannya, pasti!" Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, "Itu adalah janjiku seumur hidup! Naruto!"

"Sakura― _chan_!" Naruto ingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sering dia ucapkan pada Sakura bahwa dia akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Yah, sekarang yang bisa menolong Sasuke hanyalah Sakura, untuk saat ini dia akan menyerahkan semuanya di tangan Sakura.

"―Ya, tolong selamatkan mereka, Sakura- _chan_."

"Hm!" Gadis merah jambu itu mengangguk mantap. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan isakan, karena dia tahu melakukan operasi sambil menangis itu berat.

.

.

.

Menunggu, yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah menunggu dengan kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Istri dan anaknya ada di dalam ruang operasi. Seharusnya dia percaya dan tetap tenang. Mereka bersama Sakura, jadi mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

"Hah―bagaimana ini?! Tenang! Tenang! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya berusaha menguatkan diri. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi ayah. Seorang malaikat kecil akan lahir dan memanggilnya ayah. Betapa manisnya, dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya atau Sasuke, rambut hitam―ah tapi dia lebih suka pirang. Laki-laki atau perempuan bukan masalah, asal dia bisa sehat, secerdas Sasuke dan selincah Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka belum memikirkan nama untuk anaknya. Kalau perempuan, dia ingin menamainya dengan―Nagisa? Atau Shina. Bagaimana jika laki-laki, ya? Boruto atau Kazuo sepertinya akan cocok. Tidak yang lebih penting mereka harus selamat. Sial, dia mulai gelisah lagi. Naruto menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi kepala kuningnya. Dia harus mencari cara agar tidak panik.

"Lakukan sesuatu, lakukan sesuatu, lakukan sesuatu!" Dia terus merapalkan kalimat itu dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan _push up, sit up_ , dan gerakan lainnya. Sekarang dia merasa seperti Rock Lee. Tidak masalah selama itu bisa mengusir pikiran negatif dari kepalanya.

 _1 Jam_

 _2 Jam_

 _3 Jam_

― _Kenapa lama sekali?_

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding ruang tunggu. Tangannya memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak bisa mengatasi masalah yang menyangkut Sasuke. Istrinya? Apa baik-baik saja? Anaknya? Apa dia selamat? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apakah tampan? Atau cantik?

Tangannya terkepal lalu memukul dinding pelan, "Selamatkan Sasuke dan anakku. Satu permohonanku untuk seumur hidup, aku ingin mereka selamat." Nadanya terdengar seperti sebuah kepasrahan.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Pintu bercat putih khas rumah sakit terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sakura yang masih di balut pakaian operasi. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya. Dia tersenyum lembut, lega, seperti malaikat pembawa kabar gembira. Naruto yang menangkap ekspresi itu juga ikut tersenyum dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bagaimana―!" dia buru-buru menyambar kedua bahu Sakura.

"Tenang-tenang, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura- _chan_. Jadi cepat katakan!"

"Baik-baik! Mereka selamat―anakmu laki-laki, Naruto, kau sah menjadi seorang ayah hari ini."

"Hah―syukurlah!"

Naruto segera memasuki ruang operasi. Disana, dia melihat seorang bayi yang tengah digendong ninja medis. Itu pasti anaknya.

"Aku jadi seorang ayah―seorang ayah?" gumamnya dengan wajah bahagia. Airmatanya menetes begitu saja, dia menangis bahagia. _Shapier_ nya menatap Sasuke yang masih ditangani oleh ninja medis. Sasukenya selamat. Ah, betapa bahagia hari ini.

"Hei, calon Hokage, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menjawab Sakura, "Aku jadi seorang ayah, Sakura- _chan_." Berkali-kali dia ucapkan kalimat itu seolah belum percaya dengan kenyataan menggembirakan itu. Dia memperhatikan anaknya yang menangis dengan keras. Hitam, rambutnya sehitam Sasuke. Jari-jari mungil itu, bagaimana rasanya ketika menggenggam jari Naruto? Dia sangat ingin menggendongnya, jika saja Sakura tidak menahannya.

" _Dame_! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya dulu. Biarkan dia dirawat, dia masih sensitif." Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menjawab larangan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura ikut tersenyum senang. Temannya akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia setelah ini, mungkin juga Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Naruto. Ya, siapa yang tahu?

"Sasuke―apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bercanda? Sasuke- _kun_ adalah laki-laki yang kuat, Mana mungkin dia sampai mati untuk operasi seperti ini? Dia sangat ingin merawat anaknya, kau tahu?"

"Kau benar, dia kuat." Balas Naruto sambil mengusap airmatanya.

' _Tuhan, aku semakin mencintainya―terimakasih Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan erangan pelan karena perutnya yang masih sakit. Matanya mengerjap, sedikit merasa pusing. Sadar bahwa sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit, Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Jangan mengira Sasuke lupa dia telah melahirkan, tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Maka dari itu dia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang buah hati.

"Akh―sakit."

"Sasuke! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan bahunya, memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Sasuke menatap orang itu, ya siapa lagi. Tentu saja Naruto. Sejak kapan orang itu ada disini?

" _Dobe_? Kau sejak kapan ada disini? Dan dimana anakku? Apa dia selamat? Dia sehat?"

Naruto yang membetulkan letak selimut Sasuke tersentak pelan kemudian melemparkan senyum kecil, "Ah―maksudmu anak kita? Dia masih bersama Sakura- _chan_ , nanti dia akan mengantarnya kemari, hehe tenanglah!" Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke kembali tenang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku secepatnya!" Sasuke menarik lengan baju Naruto sambil menatapnya seperti anak yang meminta permen pada orangtuanya. Manis sekali. Tapi eh? Kalau dipikir-pikir orang ini masih kacau mengartikan anak mereka. Dia 'kan bukan anak Sasuke saja. Hati Naruto sedikit mencelos.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu mengusap rambut hitam yang selalu memukau itu penuh sayang, "Iya, aku tahu, Sasuke―eh, kau tahu, anak kita laki-laki. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku loh! Tampan sekali!"

"Heee?! Itu pasti kesalahan!" Seru Sasuke dengan tidak terimanya. Dari awal Sasuke selalu berharap, berdoa, berusaha agar anaknya mewarisi wajah tampannya. Tapi gawat jika anaknya malah mewarisi wajah Naruto. Ah bagaimana jika kebodohan Naruto juga ikut menular ke anaknya? Tidak-tidak, dia sudah berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan yang sehat, jadi dia yakin anaknya akan secerdas Sasuke. Atau justru lebih cerdas, hahaha, _feeling_ ibu selalu kuat.

Naruto menggeram pelan, "Apanya yang kesalahan, _Teme_! Itu benar! Dia pasti sekuat aku!"

"Tidak-tidak!" Sasuke menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto, "―pasti dia sekuat aku!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau itu tidak kuat!"

"Aku ini kuat tahu!"

"Yang kuat tidak akan berakhir didominasi!"

Sasuke mengerjap pelan menatap Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya malu, " _Urusai!_ "

"Hahaha! Aku benar kan?" Naruto tertawa keras membuat Sasuke semakin kesal lalu dia melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah Naruto hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hahaha! Itu untuk yang mengaku kuat!" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa kencang. Naruto yang hendak membalas lemparan dari Sasuke dibuat terdiam dengan tawa itu. Jarang sekali melihatnya begini atau mungkin belum pernah. Naruto menaruh bantalnya di pinggir ranjang lalu bergerak memeluk Sasuke.

Tawa dari bibir Sasuke terhenti seketika tergantikan wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Naruto?" tanyanya pelan. Hei―dia merasakan bahunya basah. Naruto menangis?

"Maaf Sasuke, maafkan aku. Maaf telah memaksamu kembali dengan cara itu. Maaf selama ini mengejarmu. Maaf berulang kali mematahkan keinginanmu. Maaf membuatmu mengandung anakku. Maaf yang selalu mencintaimu. Maafkan aku belum menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Maafkan aku! Dan terimakasih―Sasuke, untuk semuanya terimakasih! Setelah ini aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu." Ucap Naruto penuh kelembutan dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

Sempat ragu untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya tangannya melingkar pada bahu Naruto. Alasan apa lagi yang dia gunakan untuk menolak Naruto? Pria ini sekarang berdiri di depannya, menangis, seorang Uzumaki Naruto menangis, pahlawan ini menangis sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali dan terimakasih pada Sasuke?

" _Ha'i_ ―tidak perlu menjagaku. Jaga ikatanmu denganku itu sudah cukup. Aku kuat, kau tahu?" balas Sasuke pelan sambil terkekeh. Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil diikuti senyum bahagia.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Hai―hai, maaf menganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi disini ada bayi yang ingin bertemu dengan ibunya."

"Whoaaaa―Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke otomatis membulat. Anaknya? Ya, dia langsung terfokus pada bayi yang ada di gendongan Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu menyadari tatapan Sasuke dan segera membawa si bayi pada sang ibu yang belum boleh bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" Seru Sakura lalu menunjukan bayi itu pada Sasuke, "Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto." Cibir Sakura pelan membuat Naruto mendengus.

Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?

Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat anaknya secara langsung. Ada perasaan bahagia yang sulit dikatakan. Seperti sesuatu yang meluap-luap. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh jari-jari mungil anaknya. Sebuah senyum tercetak manis di wajah yang kini memerah itu. Benar, dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto, hanya bagian rambutnya saja yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar replika Uzumaki Naruto.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Sakura menyerahkan si bayi ke gendongan Sasuke. Ah, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat anaknya ini. Betapa manis, betapa lucu, betapa rapuhnya. Hartanya yang paling berharga kini dia bisa menyentuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Dia mirip denganku kan?!" Kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sasuke tidak mungkin bilang bahwa anaknya jelek, 'kan?

"Ya, dia memang mirip denganmu, tapi dia lebih tampan, _Dobe_!"

"EH?! Apa katamu?!"

" _Mou_ ―jangan bertengkar di depan anak kalian. Itu bisa mempengaruhi psikologisnya!" lerai Sakura. Ah, Sakura ragu bagaimana anak ini nantinya jika mereka saling mengejek terus. Tapi tunggu!

"―Hei, kalian belum memberinya nama, 'kan?"

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah bingung mereka. Benar juga, saking bahagianya mereka lupa kalau bayi juga butuh nama. Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untuk anak mereka?

"Ehem―karena aku ayahnya, aku yang memberi usul pertama! Bagaimana jika namanya Saitama!"

" **YANG BENAR SAJA!"** teriak Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan, mana mungkin anaknya yang tampan ini diberi nama Saitama. _Mattaku_ ―bodohnya Naruto ini belum berkurang juga rupanya.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Nama itu jelas tidak cocok, biar aku usulkan!" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang angkat bicara. Dia tidak rela keponakan barunya dinamai dengan nama aneh-aneh. Bagaimana jika nantinya anak manis itu botak?

 _Demi dewa_ _,_ _jangan sampai!_

"―namanya adalah Karma!"

" _ **MAJIKAAA?!"**_

Tidak, saran Sakura sama buruknya. Bagaimana jika nanti anaknya ini wira-wiri dengan senyum iblis, menjaili anak gadis, dan punya pemikiran sadis? Tidak, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak berniat punya anak seperti itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Aku hanya mau nama yang sederhana dan mudah diingat." Matanya lalu menatap sang anak yang masih tertidur lelap di gendongan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"―Menma."

Angin berhembus pelan diiringi senyuman dari sang anak seolah dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai nama pemberian dari sang ibu.

 _Uzumaki Menma_

.

.

.

"Siap-siap ya. _I_ _chi ni san_ ―!"

 _ **CKREK**_

 _Blitz_ dari kamera berhasil mengambil foto Naruto dan Sasuke beserta anggota keluarga baru mereka, Uzumaki Menma, di rumah.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Sakura- _chan_?!"

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan melihat hasil pemotretannya. Dengan buru-burunya Naruto menyambar selembar foto yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan nanti sobek!"

"Sasuke! Lihat! Manisnya!" Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, dia menunjukan foto itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima foto itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah ini cepat pasang fotonya, _Dobe_. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai rusak." Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berlari keluar kamar untuk menaruh foto itu ke dalam album baru foto mereka.

Sakura sendiri tengah asik mengambil foto Menma yang sedang tidur, "Wah, _kawaii ne_ Menma- _chan_!" ujarnya pelan, "Sasuke- _kun_ _,_ lihat aku dapat gambar yang bagus, haha!" serunya senang.

" _Maa_ ―lalu untuk apa gambar sebanyak itu?"

"Untuk arsip saja. Untuk keponakan pertamaku yang sudah lahir!"

"Pertama? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau membuat lagi?!"

"Mungkin! Aku sangat menantikan keponakan-keponakan imut lagi dari Sasuke- _kun_!" Goda Sakura lalu berlari keluar kamar menghindari amukan Sasuke yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak.

" _Kono yarooo!"_

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah setahun sejak kelahiran Menma, tak sadar pula hidup Naruto jadi jauh lebih meriah. Memiliki istri cantik dan pandai meski galak, dan seorang anak laki-laki tampan, cerdas dan menggemaskan, membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah mereka.

" _Tadaima!"_ teriaknya setelah membuka pintu rumah.

" **NARUTO! CEPAT KEMARI!"**

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari kamar Menma dia segera berlari secepat angin menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Sasuke?!" Dia terengah-engah menatap punggung Sasuke. Sadar bahwa suaminya sudah datang dia berbalik dengan wajah bahagia sambil menunjukan Menma.

"Menma mengucapkan kata pertamanya!"

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto berbinar senang. Ya, tentu saja dia senang!

Sasuke tersenyum pada Menma, "Ayo sayang katakan lagi." Menma menatap Naruto dengan polosnya lalu berkata, " _Dobe_!" Kemudian terkikik geli. Naruto hanya mendengus kecil.

"Aku bukan _Dobe_! Ayo sayang katakan Ayah."

" _Dobe_!"

Sasuke tertawa keras mendengar anaknya mengatakan hal itu pada sang ayah. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah masam ditengah tawa ejekan dari sang istri dan anak.

"Sasuke, pasti kau yang mengajarinya."

"Tentu saja tidak―Menma kan pintar. Sekali dengar dia akan menirukannya, lagipula _Dobe_ adalah kata yang mudah diucapkan." Naruto hanya menggurutu, sudah jelas jika si anak ini sangat memihak ibunya.

 _Hah_ _,_ _mereka akan jadi tim bully yang serasi_ _._

.

.

.

"Papa? Ini milik siapa?" tanya seorang anak berusia 12 tahun pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan tanaman tomatnya di halaman belakang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati putra tunggalnya sedang membawa sebuah kardus besar. Sasuke segera menghampiri anaknya—Menma.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sasuke mengambil kardus itu lalu memeriksanya. Menma menunjukan arah pandangnya pada gudang yang ada di dalam rumah.

"Di dalam gudang—tadinya aku ingin mencari bolaku, tapi malah bertemu dengan kardus itu." Sang papa mengangguk pelan lalu membuka kardusnya, dan yang dia temukan adalah satu set pakaian Naruto saat masih genin dulu. Kenapa dia menyimpan baju ini?

"Ini pasti milik Ayah." Celetuk Menma secara tiba-tiba lalu duduk di sebelah papanya. Sasuke tertawa geli. Sesuai tebakannya, anaknya ini lebih mirip dirinya daripada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena Papa tidak akan mungkin memilih warna norak seperti ini." Jawab Menma dengan kekehan pelan. Bukan berarti dia menghina ayahnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu, hanya saja papanya terlalu keren untuk menggunakan pakaian berwarna jingga itu. Bukan papanya sekali. Tapi dilihat dari betapa kotor dan berantakannya baju ini, Menma paham pasti ayahnya adalah orang yang selalu bekerja keras.

Menma mengernyit lalu mengambil sebuah ikat kepala Konoha dengan lambang yang tergores. Ini milik papanya? Tanpa menyuarakan pemikiran itu dia menatap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Jangan lupakan wajah lembutnya.

"Itu milik Papa—benda itu yang selalu dijaga oleh Ayahmu, tidak peduli keadaan apapun yang menerpanya dia tetap menyimpannya sampai aku benar-benar kembali, _henna yatsu kono Baka Dobe_." Gumamnya pelan lalu tertawa kecil diikuti oleh Menma.

"Semangat apinya tidak pernah padam. Tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Pecundang yang tidak ingin kalah. Itulah Ayahmu." Tambahnya lagi dengan tatapan seolah dia kagum pada sosok itu. Sejenak Menma tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu mendengar hal itu. Hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan jadi kuat, lebih kuat dari Papa dan lebih kuat dari Ayah." Ucapnya dengan bangganya. Sasuke baru sadar anaknya sudah tumbuh begitu besar. Wajah yang dia warisi dari Naruto, rambut yang lebih berkilau darinya, semangat dan kecerdasan yang melebihi mereka berdua. Menma, begitu spesialnya harta ini bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Eh? Boleh aku pakai kedua benda ini, Papa?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan wajah heran lalu mengangguk, "Tentu—tapi Menma, benda ini sudah—"

" _Mou daijoubu_ , Papa! Aku justru bangga karena benda ini pernah dipakai oleh orangtuaku—"

 _ **SET**_

Menma mengencangkan ikat kepalanya lalu berdiri dan menunjukan ibu jarinya pada Sasuke, "—kedua pahlawan perang!"

' _Tidak masalah! Aku tidak merasa sedih, karena ayah ibuku meninggal sebagai pahlawan di medan perang beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.'_

Sasuke kembali mengingat ucapan seorang anak yang pernah dia temui. Anak yang orangtuanya menjadi korban dalam perang 12 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia tersenyum, anaknya ini benar-benar—

 _ **PIK**_

Kedua jari Sasuke dia tempelkan di dahi sang anak, "Berjuanglah!" ucapnya dengan singkat. Menma tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum dia pergi.

" _Ittekimasu!"_

" _Ha'I itterasai_ _,_ Menma!" balas Sasuke.

Setelahnya dia menatap langit cerah dari teras belakang rumahnya. Dia merasakan hangat di dalam hatinya. Sasuke sangat ingin menyampaikan perasaan ini pada keluarganya di surga bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Dia dan keluarga kecilnya baik-baik saja. Semua berkat Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengingat sosok itu.

' _Kau mengorbankan segalanya untuk menghentikanku. Berkat dirimu, aku terselamatkan. Kita berdua sering bertengkar karena meributkan hal kecil. Tapi sekarang, kita saling memahami rasa sakit yang diderita. Lalu setelah memiliki keluarga ini, dengan Menma di dalamnya, akhirnya aku paham. Kalau berbagi rasa sakit ini, mungkin akan berpengaruh pada suatu hal yang lebih besar daripada kami._

— _Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, seperti diri kita yang lebih memahaminya, semakin besar sesuatu pasti akan lebih sulit.'_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan kembali merawat tomat-tomatnya, "Pasti, suatu saat nanti aku akan membalasnya."

'— _Menurutku ini sama seperti harapan. Meskipun begitu, sampai aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan terus bertahan. Dan bagi kita yang telah dipercayakan, mungkin itulah artinya—menjadi seorang ninja.'_

 _ **WUSH**_

Angin berhembus mengantarkan harapan itu terbang setinggi yang bisa dijangkau. Sasuke yakin harapannya tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, yaitu ruang Hokage, Naruto tengah 'asik' dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia tanda tangani. Sesekali dia menguap pelan. Kapan pekerjaan ini akan selesai. Pikirnya.

 _Cepat selesai, cepat pulang, cepat bertemu keluarganya tentunya._

Ya, setidaknya itu yang selalu memotivasinya untuk bekerja lebih rajin lagi. Lagipula, kalau sampai Sasuke tahu dia menumpuk tugas, tamatlah riwayatnya. Bisa-bisa semalam suntuk dia tenggelam dalam omelan Sasuke. Jangan lupa dengan sang anak yang ada di sisi ibunya.

 _ **PUK**_

Sebuah buku mengenai kepalanya, "Jangan melamun. Cepat kerjakan!"

"Tenanglah, Shikamaru, yang aku lakukan dari tadi juga bekerja." Naruto mengusap kepala kuningnya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, " _Mattaku, mendokusai na_!" ucapnya dengan _trademark_ yang belum berubah sejak mereka di akademi.

"Hah—tolong buka jendelanya, Shika, aku ingin merasakan angin supaya kembali segar." Pintanya yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Shikamaru. Jendela kaca terbuka, angin berhembus menerpa kepala Naruto.

Ah, rasanya nyaman. Dia seperti mengenal kenyamanan ini, seperti belaian Sasuke. Bak di beri komando langsung dari sang istri Naruto segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" _Yosh_! Waktunya bekerja!"

"Hee? Mendadak semangat begitu? Baguslah." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang Hokage muda.

' _Aku mendengarnya Sasuke, semua harapanmu, aku mengetahuinya—harapanmu telah sampai.'_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **YOSHAAAAAA!**

 **Akhirnya dengan proses yang begitu panjang, sempat dikira php, sempat kena wb, fanfic canon dan m-preg pertama sekaligus hadiah untuk NaruSasu Day jadi hahaha!**

 **Maafkan daku karena telat publishnya, banyak kendala, dan ide datang gak selancar putaran biang lala, eh?**

 **Btw ini word terpanjang yang pernah saya buat XD Semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **RNR!**

 _ **Ah Happy NaruSasu Day! 23 Oktober 2016!**_


End file.
